Day and Night
by shadylane-2292-secetlover
Summary: Harry loves the night and Draco loves the Day. SLASH


Title: The Night

Author: Bgirlcooli

Summary: Harry loved the night and Draco loved the day.

Warnings: slash

Pairings: HPDM

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Harry loved the stars. He also loved the moon. Actually, he loved anything to do with the night. It amazed him how, while the day, everything was perfectly clear, and at night everything was a mystery.

It also amazed him how much he was like the night. The night always loses compared to the day. Harry, though never lost a battle, always lost something dear to him before, during, or after a battle.

Harry also had an enemy. While the night's enemy was always ignoring him, only conversing in the day-to-day switch of night and day, Harry's enemy was always there. Always watching. Never leaving. Harry had gotten used to the enemy always being there, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with it.

Harry had plenty of secrets that he shared with the night. Like how he was officially gay, and how he just wished his family would swell up and float away and die. How he was secretly in love with his enemy.

Draco loved the clouds. They were so pure and naive to everything around them. The sun was so much like the clouds. Always ignoring what was going on around it, only interested in being warm.

Draco thought of himself so much like the day. You could see everything and there were no secrets or lies that could not be found unlike in the night. The night held so many secrets that you were afraid that someday, if you told your secrets to the night, it would give them up to anybody who asked.

The day had a nemesis. And like the day, Draco also had a nemesis. They were so different from each other just like night and day. Yet Draco became obsessed with him the first day they met.

Draco knew that he had secrets that he told no one. He knew that one secret he had he had to keep silent until his death. But, it was getting so hard, he decided. Why should he stop his feeling just because he was afraid of what would happen?

Draco had admitted to himself his one deadly secret. He was in love with his nemesis.

They met one day, in the library. They were looking for the same book and, as the war had ended last year, had decided to develop a mutual agreement; don't talk to me, don't talk to you. The agreement was hard for both of them, as was the silence between them. When they collided in that aisle, they had both fallen down.

Draco had ended up landing on his back with Harry on top of him. He had opened his eyes to see who he ran into when a hand was suddenly pushing on his chest. The hand stayed for a minute before moving. Draco suddenly noticed that there was a hand right in front of him. He grabbed it and stood up, glancing at the person.

He sighed when he saw it was Harry and muttered an awkward thanks. Harry shook his head and smiled.

"No problem." He paused and looked down. "You looking for that book?" He asked softly. Draco looked down at Harry, as Harry was much shorter than him, coming up to his chest. He nodded and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah, can't seem to find it."

"It's already checked out. Blaise Zabini has it." Draco scoffed.

"That idiot. Why didn't he tell me." He looked up as he heard a muffled giggle. Harry was giggling with a hand over his mouth, trying to stop. "What?"

"I just find it funny, that's all." Draco's eyebrows drew together.

"What's so funny about it?" Harry blushed. Draco thought he had never looked cuter.

"You sounded just like Ron. Before he-" Draco shushed him. Ron Weasley had died in the final battle. Harry had never forgiven himself for it and Draco knew that.

"I know." The silence washed over them yet again.

"I have something I need to tell you." They said it at the exact same time. Draco nodded his head so Harry could go first. Harry took a deep breath and sighed.

"Day and night are complete opposites. Yet they love each other. Night has fallen head over heals for day and vice versa. My love is just like that except it is not vice versa. He doesn't love me back and I so wished that that wasn't true. Can you guess who he is?" Draco was close to crying, he knew exactly who it was.

"Yes, I do." Harry looked down, waiting for the blows to come. Draco reached forward and lifted Harry's chin up, "Yes, I do." And kissed him.


End file.
